Pylar Story Twilight Style
by HereItGoesAgain
Summary: So the title says it all. This is the Pylar version of twilight, the movie. The story is really better than the summary, I thinkXD Updated soon! Peter/Sylar
1. New school, new life

**Yes. Pylar in Twilight style. Laugh away if you feel like it, but I love both of these couples, so I just wanted to make this. I own nothing but this story so don't steal it.**

Peter Petrelli was a new guy at his school.

That was just great. It was the middle of the school year, so everyone would notice the shy, normal boy, who was good-looking, though. But that wasn't gonna save him now.

He had been living with his mother, Angela, and his brother, Nathan, but when his mom had found a new boyfriend, which was totally disguasting, if you consider that it was his mom, so he decided to stay at his dad's place for a while. Just a little while.

His dad's name was Arthur. He was a policeman, but sometimes he acted like he was some bad villain with a plan to take over the world, but he was nice. Oh, and he lived in New York.

Peter sighed. He got out of his car, that he had gotten from his dad as a welcome back-present.

The car wasn't very nice, so people did notice him parking in the school parking lot.

He sighed and got out of the car.

Some guys were laughing and pointing. Some girls were giggling, and some other students just stared...

_Awesome..._

* * *

He walked inside the school building. And right that second a young boy, who looked like he was indian, walked to him.

"Hello. You're Peter, right?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah.." Peter said shily. He wasn't used to being noticed.

"I'm Mohinder Suresh. Nice to meet you." Mohinder said and offered his hand. Peter took it, and shook it quickly.

"So.. you like New York?" Mohinder asked.

"Uh.. not..really. I don't really like big towns." Peter murmured.

"Oh." Mohinder said.

Apparently he had gotten some lame-o material on the city, but when Peter didn't seem interested, gladly, he shutted himself up.

The bell rang.

"I have P.E." Peter murmured. He had remembered the day the first time he had read the sceduale. Some gift, probably.

"Oh, that's too bad. I have maths. Well, see you later." Mohinder smiled and left.

Peter sighed and started to walk towards the gym.

_I hate this already._

* * *

They were playing volleyball. He hated volleyball.

He hated almost every sports. He wasn't fat or anything, and he had muscles, no, not at all, but he just was very..clumsy.

Then, the ball was thrown towards him and almost hit him on his head, but he got out of the way. Must have looked stupid. He felt pretty stupid.

After the lesson, another guy came to talk to him.

"Hi. My name's Luke." The guy smiled at him and also offered his hand.

Wait--did Peter look gay or something?

"Um, hi, I'm Peter." Peter shook his hand.

Then a girl ran towards Luke and hugged him. Thank God!

"Hi, Luke." She smiled and kissed him.

Luke kissed her quickly, but then, unfortunately, turned back to Peter.

"Elle, this is Peter." Luke said.

"Oh, hi, you're new, right?" Elle asked, smiling.

Peter just nodded.

"Cool. You can sit next to us in the cafeteria." Elle grinned and then the bell rang again.

"Oh, gotta go. See you at lunch!" She said to both of the guys and left.

_Great. _

* * *

Lunchtime. The cafeteria was basically full.

Peter had to sit next to Luke and his forever-talking girlfriend, Elle.

There was also Mohinder, and his friend, Eden.

Peter wasn't really even listening to them. He was looking out of the window, and suddenly, two the most beautiful persons he had ever seen walked into the cafeteria.

A blond girl and a dark-haired guy.

"Who are they?" Peter asked from Elle.

Elle turned towards them and chuckled.

"That blonde girl's Tracy, and that guy's West." She said, sounding bored.

"They live together. They're mr. Gray's foster kids, you know?" Eden explained.

"Really?" Peter murmured.

"Yeah. They're like togeher, together. So gross." Elle murmured.

"They aren't really related." Eden reminded.

"But they live together. Weird and gross." Elle said.

Then another pair came to the cafeteria.

Another blonde girl, although with a shorter hair. She was pretty short and looked like she was gonna fall apart if anyone'd touch her. And the guy with her also bad dark hair. But he was shorter than the last guy, too.

"They are Claire and Zach. Also mr. Gray's foster kids. And together, too." Elle said.

Then Peter noticed absolutely the most handsome man he had ever seen in his entire life walking into the cafeteria.

"W..who's he?" Peter asked.

Eden and Elle looked at him and blushed. "That's Gabriel. But everyone call him Sylar. I don't know why." Eden explained.

"He's totally gorgeous, but he probably thinks no one here is good enough for him, you know?" Elle murmured.

Peter tried not to chuckle. Elle sounded bitter. It seemed like she had tried to get him more than once.

Peter kept his eyes on Gabriel, or Sylar.

But then Sylar turned his face to him and he looked angry as hell.

Peter got a little scared and turned away quickly.

_What does that guy have against me?_

* * *

Next he had biology. He wasn't at all good at biology.

_Oh no. That guy._

He looked at Sylar, scared. Sylar slowly turned to him and Peter moved a bit further towards the door. Sylar looked furious.

Peter had noticed that he was standing next to a ventilator. He walked towards the teacher.

"Peter..Petrelli?" He asked.

Peter nodded slowly.

"Okay. Here are your books. Welcome." The man seemed nice.

"Thanks..." Peter murmured.

The seat next to Sylar was the only one left.

_Figured._

He sat down and looked, scared, at Sylar. His eyes were weird colored. Black. And he still looked furious, and he was looking straight to Peter.

Peter turned away quickly when he saw his face.

It was pretty much like this the whole lesson.

But all of the sudden Sylar stood up and walked towards the door very quickly. And right that second the bell rang.

Peter looked after him, sadly. What had he done to him?

He went home after a long day. What was this gonna be, living here?

* * *

**Okay, it sucks! Not the twilight story, but this story of mine.. But I will upload the full story, this is just the first chapter. Don't be cruel!**


	2. Gabriel GraySylar

**Another chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Peter actually managed the whole day. He had talked to his dad, nothing important, of course. The converstation had pretty much been this:

"So..how was school?" Arthur had asked.

"Fine." Peter had replyed.

"Did you make new friends?" Arhur had continued.

"Sort of.." Peter had mumbled.

"Okay.. I gotta go to work." Arhur had said and walked to the door.

"I'll..make dinner." Peter had murmured.

That was pretty much his relationship to his father.

Now, the next morning, when he got to school, he had biology at first.

_It will be awesome to see the fury on that guy's face again._

But no. Sylar wasn't in the classroom. He was gone.

And he didn't come to lunch, either. Peter felt empty, in a way.

The next day, he didn't show up either.

Peter was starting to get worried. What if this really was because of him?

But after a couple of days, luckily, he came back.

Peter was just chatting with Mohinder, well, Mohinder was chatting, when Peter saw Sylar sitting at his seat in biology class.

He sighed and walked towards Sylar, and sat next to him.

They were quiet for a while.

"Hello." Sylar said suddenly.

Peter turned to him, surprised. "Hi." He said quickly.

"I'm sorry I didn't intruduce myself last time. My name is Gabriel Gray." Sylar smiled.

"Your name isn't Sylar?" Peter asked suddenly.

"No.. It's..uh.. a nickname. You can use Gabriel or Sylar, your call." Sylar mumbled.

Peter nodded.

"You're Peter, right?" Sylar continued.

"Yeah." Peter said.

The teacher came and gave them their assignment.

"You can go first." Sylar said.

Peter smiled akwardly and looked into the microscope.

"So.. are you enjoying your time here?" Sylar asked.

"No.. not really. I'm not..a fan of big cities." Peter said.

"Oh?" Sylar asked.

"Yeah.. I don't like cold, either." Peter shivered.

Sylar chuckled.

"What?" Peter asked. Did he say something funny?

"Nothing.. It's just funny that you moved here, then." Sylar admitted.

"I didn't want to.. But.. my dad needs company.." Peter said.

"But you're unhappy." Sylar said, like it was a clear thing.

"No." Peter said immediately. He wasn't unhappy, literally.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sylar shook his head.

"It's.. okay." Peter said finally.

Peter was surprised, really surprised. What was up with him now?

The lesson went.. well. They talked a little, but mostly focused on the assignment.

* * *

After the lesson, they walked together out of the class and towards Peter's locker.

"So.. why did you move here, really?" Sylar asked suddenly.

"I told you already." Peter said.

"Yeah, but..I just figured there was something else there, too."

"Well.. it's just.. my dad's really lonely lately.. He lives alone, so.." Peter murmured.

"Okay." Sylar nodded.

"This is my locker." Peter said quietly.

Sylar just looked at him.

"Hey, what happened to your eyes? The last time..they were..black, and now.. they're brown." Peter asked.

"Yeah.. I.. I gotta go." Sylar murmured and left suddenly.

Peter looked after him in shock. What the hell was it with this guy? He was weird.

And with that said--thought, Peter went home.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so shortXD Please comment! I will update soon!**


	3. The accident

**A new chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Peter was pretty upset. Sylar's hot and cold moods were so annoying. What was with that guy, anyway?

Sure.. he was attractive.. the most attractive man Peter had ever seen, but it didn't change anything. Peter wasn't gay, now, was he?

......

He was standing in the parking lot, when he saw Sylar staring at him from the other end of the lot. What was he staring at him for? Peter quickly turned away, and then looked back. Great. He was still staring.

Peter just decided to ignore it, and was starting to look for his headphones, when he suddenly heard something from behind him.

And when he turned, he saw a car coming right towards him. This was gonna be the end of him, it was..

But then..

Peter heard a loud crash, and the next thing he knew, Sylar was holding him, and keeping the car from crashing on him. Sylar slowly took the hand from Peter's back, and left.

Peter just sat there, stunned. What had just happened?

"I'm so sorry, Peter.." Matt, one of Luke's friends shouted out from the car.

"Yeah, it's fine." Peter tried to shout back, but a group of people walked to him.

Soon he found himself in the hospital. And his father walked to him.

"Peter! Are you alright?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah..fine.." Peter murmured.

He really had no damage. Thanks to Sylar.

Suddenly a young man, a doctor, walked in.

He was very pale, just like Sylar.

"Peter..Petrelli, right?" The man asked, walking towards me.

"Yeah.." Peter mumbled.

"Peter, this is Adam Gray. His kids go to your school." Arthur intruduced.

"Gray. Syl--I mean, Gabriel Gray's your son?" Peter asked.

"Yes, he is. What, is he in some kind of trouble?" Adam asked, suddenly sounding worried.

"No. No, not at all. He saved my life. He pushed the car away with his hand, or something.. without him I'd be dead." Peter explained.

"Sounds like you had some luck." Adam murmured, without looking at Peter. Peter was confused. Wasn't he glad that his son had become some sort of a hero..? Apparently not..

Peter walked down the halls at the hospital. Arthur had left him alone for a minute to call Angela and tell, that everything was fine.

Then Peter saw Sylar, and that Tracy girl, and Adam. He heard them talking, too.

"What was I supposed to do, Tracy? Just let him die?" Sylar whispered with a frustrated voice.

"You should've thought about your family before some guy!" Tracy hissed.

"Hey, guys, let's talk about this at home, ok?" Adam tried, but then Tracy turned to me, and so did he, and Sylar, too.

"Um... Can I..talk to you..for a minute?" Peter asked, blushing a little.

Sylar looked annoyed, but it was nothing compared to Tracy's reaction. She looked like she wanted to murder Peter.

"Um.. Tracy, let's go." Adam said after noticing Tracy's face.

"Fine." Tracy murmured and followed Adam.

Sylar walked quickly to Peter.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"How did you get to me so fast?" Peter asked.

"I think you hit your head or something." Sylar mumbled.

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked.

"I was standing right next to you." Sylar said.

"What? No! You were..across the lot. Next to your car, not mine."

"You were in shock. And.. no one would believe you anyway." Sylar said.

"I..wasn't gonna tell anyone.. I just.. you pushed the car away from me with your hand. I mean, what was that?" Peter talked in frustration.

"Like I said, no one will believe you." Sylar said, refusing to look at Peter.

"And like I said, I'm not gonna tell anyone. I just want the truth." Peter said.

"Well.." Sylar was quiet for a while. Peter waited.

"Then I hope you enjoy dissapointments." Sylar finally hissed and walked away.

Peter just stood there, numbly.

* * *

**Liked it? didn't? let me know!**


	4. Regret?

**New chapter. Sorry that it took so long for me to update... But I will try to continue soon, soon as in tomorrow, maybe.**

* * *

Peter was walking to school. A class trip.

Peter was not happy to go on a class trip with Sylar.

"Umm..Peter?" Luke asked, and Peter forced his eyes off of Sylar.

They were at the parking lot, again, and Peter was--had been thinking about the accident.

"Hi, Luke." Peter murmured.

"So, wow.. you're as good as you used to be.. Nothing happened to you?"

"No..uh..a lucky break, I guess." Peter replied.

"Yeah, I suppose. A good thing, too." Luke smiled.

"Sure is." Peter murmured.

"Umm.. I know this may sound weird, but would you like to..you know, it's a couple months away, but..would you..like to go to the prom with me?"

Of course Peter didn't hear any of that. He was looking at Sylar, who was staring at him with a posessive look on his face.

"Huh?" Peter turned to Luke.

"The prom?" Luke blushed deeply.

"...Oh..." Why did Luke think Peter was gay?

"I..uh..I'm gonna be out of town then. I'm gonna visit..my brother." Peter lied.

"Oh. You can't go later?" Luke asked, seemingly dissapointed.

"No..uh.. I already promised him." Peter said. Another lie.

"I'm sorry, shouldn't you be going with Elle, anyway?" Peter snapped.

"Umm..we broke up." Luke said.

"Oh.. well, she really cares about you, you know?" Peter murmured.

"I suppose." Luke sighed.

Then the teacher shouted them to get into the buss, so they did. And Peter had to sit next to Sylar.

Great..

They were quiet for the whole drive. Peter just stared at his hands as Sylar calmly kept staring at Peter.

When they arrived to some sience garden or whatever it was, Peter quickly walked as far away from Sylar as possible.

He kinda scared him.

But later, when they were listening to the teacher, and walking, Sylar happened to stand in front of him, and Peter tried to walk away, but Sylar stopped him by saying:

"Why?" he hissed.

"Why what?" Peter asked, extreamly confused.

"Why are you going to visit your brother just that day? It was a lie, wasn't it?" Sylar smiled a little.

"No. It wasn't. I promised Nathan even before I knew about the prom. And I'm not that great of a dancer anyway." Peter explained. He felt angry. Why was he explaining his actions to this jerk?

Sylar chuckled a little.

Peter tried to get away, but then he almost tripped over, but Sylar catched him.

"For God's sake! Would you just watch where you walk?" Sylar shouted.

Peter sighed, and begun to walk away.

"Look, I'm sorry that I'm so rude, but.. we shouldn't be friends." Sylar followed Peter.

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about that. You don't even say "hi" to me." Peter said.

"Hi." Sylar said bitterly.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Peter!" Elle shouted, walking over to Peter.

Now it was Sylar's turn to roll his eyes, walking away.

"Oh..he's scary." Elle murmured.

"Tell me about it." Peter sighed again.

"So this amazing thing happened! Me and Luke broke up, but then, he asked if I'd like to go to prom with him." Elle giggled.

"Great." Peter said, smiling a little. A faked smile.

And after that, Peter walked out of the garden and to the parking lot, but he was stopped by Mohinder.

"Hey, Peter." he smiled.

"Hi." Peter said and walked away, ignoring Mohinder's hurt expression.

"Peter." Sylar ran after him, making almost everyone look at him, including Peter.

"Leave me alone, all right." Peter hissed, and tried to walk off, but Sylar grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Ow.. let me go." Peter mumbled.

Sylar let his wrist go, and looked away.

"Look, I'm sorry you regret saving my life so much, but don't take it out on me anymore, please. I didn't ask you to do what you did." Peter said in frustration.

"You think I regret saving your life?" Sylar hissed, his eyes wide with shock.

"I can easily see that you do.. but.. why?" Peter mumbled.  
"You have no idea about anything." Sylar hissed, and Peter almost gasped. Sylar seemed so angry at him.

Then someone interrupted them. Claire.

"Hi. Will you ride with us?" Claire grinned at Peter.

"No. Our buss is full." Sylar mumbled, and walked into the buss, followed by a confused Claire, leaving Peter all alone, confused and sad.

_Why does he hate me so much? What have I really done to him that is so bad that he needs to ruin my life in every possible way? _

That was all that Peter could think of one the buss ride back home.


	5. The bad guy

**I updated so soon, cause I felt bad for not updating in so long. So, here it is. Reviews?**

* * *

Peter walked inside his home, depressed.

"Peter." Arthur called from the kitchen.

"What?" Peter mumbled, sounding cranky.  
"Your mom called, again." Arthur said as Peter walked into the kitchen.

"So?" Peter snapped.

"What's with you?" Arthur asked, standing up from the kitchen chair he had been sitting on.

"Nothing." Peter said, and walked quickly upstairs, leaving Arthur into the kitchen, blinking stupidly. He didn't know how to behave with teenage boys, obviously.

* * *

The next day in the cafeteria, Peter couldn't help but to stare at Sylar for a while, who had first looked at him, too, but quickly turned away.

Peter sat down next to his friends, and Mohinder immediately started to grin as he saw Peter.

"Hey, you wanna go down to the "Company"?" Mohinder asked.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"It's a beach. It's named the "Company" cause there used to be this huge company building, but then it burned down, so now it's a beach." Elle explained.

"Oh, I get it." Peter nodded.

"Come on, come with us." Luke said.

"Alright, I will." Peter chuckled, and then walked to the food section to get something to eat.

He got a plate and a tray and picked up some salad, cucumbers, tomatoes, and finally got a red apple.

"Hi, Peter." he heard a whisper behind his back, and he gasped, turning around, and he would have tropped his food, if Sylar wouldn't be there to catch it.

"Thanks." Peter mumbled and took the tray from Sylar, and started to walk towards the drinks, but Sylar caught up with him easily.

"What's with you?" Peter sighed as he took a cup and pressed the button to get some coke.

"What do you mean?" Sylar asked.

"You change your mind all the time. It's not fair." Peter explained.

"I know. But despite what I said, I'd like to be your friend." Sylar explained.

"That makes no sence." Peter said.

Sylar sighed. "Look, I can tell that you're smart. So.. please use that smartness and stay away from me." Sylar said.

Peter's mouth opened. What the....?

"What? You just said you wanted to be friend!" Peter almost shouted.

"I know, I know. But.. It might no be that safe." Sylar said.

"You're so weird." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Well, I would like to hear your theory about my weirdness. And about what happened the other day, with the car and all." Sylar smiled a little.

"Well.. I have considered..radioactive spiders, and kryptonite." Peter shook his shoulders, feeling his cheek's beginning to form a blush.

"That's all superhero stuff." Sylar chuckled.

"Yeah." Peter nodded.

"Have you considered the possibility, that I might not be the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?" Sylar asked, his expression turning dark.

"You're..not." Peter mumbled again, not really convinced with himself.

Sylar chuckled a little.

"Why can't we just..hang out? Everyone going to the beach. Come. Let's have..fun." Peter offered.

"Um..which beach?" Sylar smiled.

"The "Company"..was it?" Peter answered.

Sylar turned even more pale.

"No, I don't think so." he said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"I just..can't.. See you." Sylar murmured and walked off, leaving Peter confused, again.

_That guy is really getting on my nervers..._

Peter just sighed and walked back to his table.

* * *

**Yeah, the next chapter will be up really soon, I think. **


	6. The story

**The new chapter is up already. Reviews?**

* * *

By the time Peter and the others reached the beach, it was raining a little, and the waves were huge.

Peter and Eden were sitting in one of the vans they came in. Of course, Peter came with his own car, but didn't wanna be sitting alone. They were eating candy as they watched their friends head off to the waves.

"I'm thinking that Mohinder would ask me to the prom, but he just..doesn't.." Eden sighed.

"You should ask him, then." Peter said.

"What?" Eden gasped like it would be such a weird thing to do.

"Yes. You're strong and an independent woman." Peter said, not even knowing what he was saying. Then Eden gave him a look like she was gonna fall for him, and Peter quickly turned away. He did not need to explain to anyone else why he couldn't go to that stupid prom.

Then some guys walked over to them.

"Peter Petrelli?" One of the guys asked.

"Yeah." Peter nodded.

"I'm Isaac Mendez. We played together when we were little. Your dad told my dad you were back." Isaac offered his hand, and Peter shook it.

"Yeah, I remember." Peter lied, but tried to smile.

"You guys should keep Peter company. His date bailed. Very typical of him." Elle mumbled.  
"What date?" Mohinder shouted.

"He invited Sylar." Elle chuckled. "Well, figured as much. You're pretty much the only one he talks to, besides his family."

"It's not a benefit." Peter snapped.

"Hard to imagine that." Elle raised an eyebrow.

"Good that he isn't hear. Gray's a freak." One of Isaac's friends said angrily.

"You know him?" Peter asked.

"The Gray's don't come here. Luckily." the guy continued, and then they left, except for Isaac, who sat next to Peter.

After a while there were only the two of them, chatting.

"What did your friend mean by that "the Gray's don't come here"?" Peter suddenly asked.

"You caught that, huh?" Isaac sighed.

"Yeah." Peter nodded.

"Well, I'm not really supposed to talk about it." Isaac mumbled.

"I can keep a secret, you know." Peter said.

"It's just this scary story." Isaac laughed nervously.

"Please, tell me." Peter asked.

Isaac looked at him for a while, and that made Peter flinch a little.

_Seriously, is every single guy in this damned town gay?_

"Well, alright." Isaac smiled. "Did you know, that my family, we're supposed to be descended from wolfs?" Isaac continued.

"What? Wolfs? Like, wolfs?" Peter gasped.

"That's the legend of our family." Isaac explained.

"Well, what does that have to do with the Gray's?" Peter asked.

"Well, they're supposed to be descended from this enemy clan." Isaac said.  
"Enemy clan? Then..what are they?" Peter asked.

"Well.. this is just a story, Peter. You get that, right?" Isaac confirmed.

"Yeah, yeah." Peter said, wanting to hear the rest.

"Umm.. my great great grandfather, or something, saw them hunting on our lands. But they claimed to be something different, so my family and their family made a deal. If they wouldn't break the rules, we wouldn't expose them to the normal people." Isaac finished the story.

"But.. they just moved here." Peter reminded.

"Just moved back." Isaac nodded.

"So, I gotta be heading home." Peter said.

"Already?" Luke asked. He had just come out of the water.

"Yeah. I have to cook dad dinner. Well see you, guys. Isaac." Peter smiled and walked to his car and quickly drove off.

_Who are these guys? _

Peter sighed and tried to focus on the road. He wouldn't let this go, absolutely not.

* * *

**I will update soon, if I have time.**


	7. The saver

**Here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Bob Bishop ran through the halls of his office. He was chased. By something. He didn't see anything, but he heard.

Then, suddenly, there was a brunette woman standing in front of him.

"..Hello." Bob said, sounding insecure.

The woman smiled, but not nicely. Cruely.

Bob tried to back away, but then a man was standing behind him.

He looked..scary.

"What's going on?" Bob asked, sounding scared.

"Always the same queastions. They annoy me." the woman chuckled.

"I'm with you there." the man laughed out loud.

Suddenly another man arrived.

"Samuel, let's not play with our food." he said, and Samuel just nodded, and then they all pushed Bob to the ground, and the whole building could hear him scream.

* * *

Peter was sitting beside his computer, looking for some explanation for the whole legend thing.

He finally found a book store that sold this book about the whole wolfs and legends thing.

Then he took his bag and went to school.

"Hey, Peter." Elle ran towards Peter at the hallway.

"Hi." Peter smiled, a faked smile, once again.

"So, I was thinking.." Peter couldn't hear anything else Elle was gonna say, cause he was looking around, trying to look for Sylar.

"He's not here, you know." Elle chuckled.

"Who?" Peter asked, turning to Elle.

"Sylar. It's a nice weather. He's probably camping with his family." Elle explained.

"Oh.." Peter nodded.

Then Eden walked to them.

"I asked Mohinder to the prom. And he said yes!" she smiled and hugged Peter. "Thank you." she said as she pulled away.

"I'm happy for you." Peter said.

"So, we need to go down town to find the perfect dresses." Elle giggled.

"Umm.. do you guys need a lift?" Peter asked.

"You wanna go shopping?" Eden asked.

"No. I gotta go to this book store down town, and I figured.." Peter explained.

"Say no more. We need a lift." Elle said as they walked to class.

* * *

They were at the dress store, Elle and Eden trying on all kinds of dresses which Peter had no clue about.

"Peter, what do you think of this one?" Elle asked, showing up with a pink dress on her."

"Looks fine." Peter nodded.

"You said that same thing about all of the dresses." Eden reminded as she came out of the dressing room, also.

The some guys walked to the window and shouted something to Elle and Eden, who blushed a little. Couple of guys eyed Peter, too.

Peter grimached. "Disgusting." he said, as the guys left.

"Tell me about it." Eden nodded.

"You're not very into this." Elle noted.

"I just.. wanna go to that book store." Peter said.

"Well, go on. We'll meet you at the restaurant." Elle smiled.

"Yeah?" Peter asked.

"Yup." Eden nodded, and Peter waited no longer and left.

* * *

It had gotten late, when Peter was ready.

He had went to the book store, bought the book, and was just about to go to the restaurant, but then he saw the guys who were at the book store, and figured that he should just walk away, considering that the guys were obviously drunk.

"Hey, wait." one of the guys shouted at him, unfortunately, for Peter.

Peter kept walking, but heard some of the other guys shouting something, also.

He kept walking, almost running, really, but then some of the guys got pass him and stopped him.

Peter did not want to hear what they were saying, and just mumbled: "Don't touch me" and smacked the guys hands away.

_Really, welcome to gay town._

Just when Peter thought that he was not gonna be able to pull away anymore, a car drove towards them, fast. And then, no other than Sylar got out of the car, looking furious, but for once, not at Peter.

"Get in the car." he said to Peter, and Peter obeyed, gladly. The guys had lost their hold of Peter within the shock of the-almost-car-crash.

"Wow, what the hell's with you, man, we were just fooling around." one of the guys chuckled, but Sylar stepped towards him, looking more furious than he ever had, and the guys backed away.

Then Sylar walked back into the car and closed the door.

He drove towards the guys, and that made the guys run away as fast as they could, so they didn't see Sylar turning back around towards the road.

"I should kill those son of a bitches." Sylar hissed after a little while.

"No, you shouldn't." Peter said nervously, worring about the speed of the car that was getting higher and higher.

"You don't know what they were thinking." Sylar snapped, not looking at Peter.

"And you do, then?" Peter chuckled.

"Well.. it's not hard to figure." Sylar mumbled.

"Right." Peter said angrily.

"Where do you wanna go?" Sylar asked even more angrily.

"Just.. drop me off here." Peter said.

And that made Sylar just drive faster.

_That guy has a death wish._

Peter sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	8. Dinner and murder

**Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sylar pulled over at the restaurant, and when Peter mumbled "thanks" and got up, he did not expect Sylar to follow him out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, turning to Sylar.

"I have to make sure you get something to eat." Sylar explained.  
"Jeez.." Peter mumbled, and then he saw Eden and Elle staring at them with wide eyes in front of the restaurant.

"What's going on here?" Elle tried to hold back her giggle as she looked at Sylar.

"Umm.. Sylar gave me a ride here." Peter explained.  
"Yes, we can see that." Eden nodded.

"So.." Peter didn't know what to say.

"Sorry, Peter. We already ate. It took you so long." Elle explained.

"No, it's fine. I should get home anyway." Peter said.

"I can drive you home after you've eaten." Sylar said.

"Umm.. no thanks." Peter said, recalling Sylar's driving skills.

"That's very thoughtful." Eden smirked.

"Yes, very." Elle smiled, too, but seemed a little jealous.

The girls moved towards their car.

"So, Peter.. what..?" Elle asked.

"I promise I'll drive you home safe." Sylar said, turning to Peter.

"Well.. fine." Peter sighed, and waved at the girls as they entered the restaurant.

* * *

Once they got into the restaurant, immediately a young waitress came to them, eyeing at them both, but was sent off as Sylar gave her the coldest look ever known. They sat on a small table with a romantic lighting. That made Peter feel like he was on a date. With Sylar.

"You aren't gonna eat?" Peter asked, as he started to eat his food.

"No, I'm on a special diet." Sylar explained.

"What for?" Peter snorted.

"I.. don't really know." Sylar shook his shoulders.

"Look, once we're here, could you answer to some of my guestions now, then?" Peter asked angrily.

"Yeah, sure." Sylar nodded after a while.

"Ok. How did you know where I was?" Peter asked.

"I didn't. What makes you think that?" Sylar chuckled.

"Fine." Peter murmured and stood up, but Sylar grabbed his hand, and Peter gasped, cause it was just.. so cold.

"Don't go." Sylar said quietly.

Peter slowly sat back down, and Sylar released his hand.

"Did you.. umm.. follow me?" Peter asked shily.

"Yes." Sylar nodded.

Peter's eyes widened. "What, like a stalker?" he asked.

"No.. I.. feel very protective of you." Sylar explained.

"Why me?" Peter asked.

"I wish I knew." Sylar sighed.

"So, great. You followed me." Peter nodded.

"Look. My plan was to stay away, unless you needed my help, and then I heard what those..bastards were thinking and.." Sylar said, his face turning into a suffering expression.

"You heard what they were thinking? You read minds?" Peter chuckled a little.

"Yes. I can read every single mind here, except yours." Sylar said, leaning in closer.

"You.. think there's something wrong with me, then?" Peter asked nervously, not really caring if Sylar was telling the truth or not. After all, he had found him and saved him.

Then Sylar just sighed, and his face turning even more into a suffering look.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I just.. really don't have the strenght to stay away from you anymore." Sylar explained.

Peter was quiet for a while, thinking, and then said, honestly: "Then don't."

Sylar gave a small smile, and Peter couldn't resist on returning the smile.

* * *

On the ride home, it was quiet. Sylar, for some freaking reason, wasn't suddenly all that talkative anymore. And Peter decided that he shouldn't push it.

Suddenly he grabbed Sylar's hand, that was resting on the wheel, and that made Sylar gasp, and almost jump on his seat.

Peter pulled his hand back, saying: "Your hand is really cold."

But Sylar didn't respond in any way. Just focused on the road.

Peter groaned a little.

Then they were about to drive pass the police station, where his dad worked at.

"My dad's still here. Can you let me out here?" Peter asked.

Sylar still didn't respond, pulling over, and again, following Peter.

"That's my dad." Sylar mumbled, as he saw Adam walking out of the police station.

"Adam, what's going on?" Sylar asked, as they reached Adam.

"Bob Bishop was found dead." Adam explained, sounding sad.

"Who's Bob Bishop?" Peter asked.

"He was your father's friend." Adam said, turning to Peter, and then back to Sylar, and then he closed his eyes for a second.

"Peter, you should go inside. Your dad is very upset." Adam said.

"Ok.. Well, Sylar, I guess I'll see you around." Peter said to Sylar, and then walked into the station and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Peter walked to Arthur, and Arhur smiled sadly.

"What's this all about?" Peter asked quietly.

"Something's killing people, Peter." Arthur sighed. "But don't worry, we'll find it."

"Okay." Peter nodded.

"Here." Arthur said, and gave Peter a pepper spray.

"A pepper spray?" Peter asked, not trying to hide his confusion.

"Just so you're prepared. Come on, let's go home." Arthur said, and they left the police station.

_This has to have something to do with the story Isaac told me. And Sylar. Definitely Sylar. And I'm gonna find out how._

* * *

**Reviews?**


	9. A vampire

**Here's the new chapter.**

Peter stayed up all night after the "incident" with Sylar the other night. He searched through the damned book, searched through the internet to find _some _explanation for the cold skin, the fast moves, everything. Everything about Sylar.

And finally he had found an explanation. A crazy one, but at least an explanation.

A vampire.

It all made perfect sense. Sylar was fast, strong, cold skinned, and his skin was pale all the, time, too. He was a vampire.

The next morning, when Peter arrived at school, he was a bit nervous. What was Sylar gonna do when he'd find out Peter knew his secret?

And right the minute Peter arrived to the school yard, he spotted Sylar right away. He sighed, and walked right past him, but Sylar followed him. Followed him all the way into the forest.

When they were deep inside the forest, Peter finally spoke: "I know what you are." Sylar walked towards him, but didn't say anything. "Your skin is pale white, and ice cold. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight. And you're really fast and strong." Peter said all of that his voice filled with fear that he tried to cover so badly.

"Then say it." Sylar said casually.

"A vampire." Peter whispered.

"Are you afraid, then?" Sylar asked, moving closer to Peter.

"…No." Peter said after a while of hesitation.

"Then ask me this. What do we eat? Cause that's probably the thing you're most curious to know at the moment." Sylar said angrily.

"You wouldn't hurt me.." Peter shook his head, but backed away a bit.

Sylar chuckled a little, but then moved forwards, and grabbed Peter's arm, and started to walk him towards the mountains.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked.

"Up. On top of the mountains. You should see what I look like in the sunlight." Sylar explained, before grabbing Peter from the back of his legs and placed him on top of Sylar's back, as he started to run really fast, but still holding Peter against him gently.

Soon they arrived on top of the mountains, like Sylar had said.

Sylar immediately walked away from Peter, and took his coat off, throwing it onto the ground. Then he took his shirt off, too.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Look." Sylar said, and Peter looked. Sylar's skin sparkled like diamonds against the sunlight.

"What..?" Peter mumbled.

"This is why we don't show ourselves in the sunlight. People would surely notice the difference." Sylar chuckled bitterly.

"There's..nothing wrong with you. You're..beautiful." Peter said the last words really quietly.

"Beautiful? I look like a killer." Sylar hissed, and moved away from the light, and put his shirt back on.

Peter followed him, and grabbed his arm. "No. You don't. Trust me." Peter said.

"I have killed people before." Sylar said. Peter sighed, but shook his head, saying: "I don't care." Sylar sighed, too, and continued:

"I wanted to kill you."

"It..doesn't matter." Peter said.

Sylar pushed Peter against a huge rock and put his arms on either sides of Peter.

"I've never wanted human blood so badly." Sylar whispered, his face moving closer.

"I trust you." Peter said.

"Don't." Sylar shook his head.

"I do." Peter said, and grabbed Sylar's arm again.

Sylar moved a little closer.

"Now I'm afraid." Peter gasped.

"Good." Sylar said, moving his face away.

"I'm not afraid of _you_." Peter said, and moved towards Sylar again. "I'm only afraid of losing you." he said honestly.

Sylar was quiet for a while, but then said something that made Peter re-think his feelings for him entirely.

"I don't know how long I've waited for you."

Peter and Sylar walked to a huge, beautiful meadow. It was quite weird to find something like that in New York. Well, same goes to the forest.

"What are we doing out here?" Peter asked.

Sylar smiled gently, and took Peter's hand, and laid down onto the flowery meadow, and Peter did the same.

"Nothing, really. This is just a beautiful place, and I thought I'd show it to you." he said, looking at Peter.

"Works for me." Peter smiled.

Then the sun came out from the clouds, and Sylar's skin started to sparkle again. They smiled at each other, and then both turned to the sun.

_What does this mean? Are we together? Does he love me? _

**I will update as soon as I can. Reviews?**


	10. Sylar's story

**The new chapter!**

* * *

_There were 3 (well, 4) things I was absolutely sure of. _

_One: Sylar was a vampire_

_Two: A part of him, and God knows how big part that is, thirsted for my blood. _

_Three (four): Well, first off, I think I could no longer use the excuse that I'm not gay. And... I was unconditionally and irretrievably in love with him._

Peter got up from his bed, and looked throw the window. Sylar was there, next to his car, smiling at Peter. He smiled back before leaving to chance his clothes for school.

* * *

When they got to school, Sylar, for some reason Peter didn't get, put his sunglasses on before they stepped out of the car.

Sylar wrapped his free arm on Peter's shoulder.

Many people looked at them. Some weird looks, some amused, some jealous.

"You know, everyone's looking." Peter mumbled.

"Yeah, welll.. We're breaking all the rules now anyway..Since I'm going to hell." Sylar chuckled.

Peter sighed, and quickly looked back to see Tracy, Claire, Zach and West looking at them, looking shocked and dissapointed.

Peter turned his head back.

* * *

Peter and Sylar were walking on the huge rocks by the forest, and Peter was worried he was gonna trip all over again in front of Sylar, again.

"So.. does a person have to be dying.. to become like you?" he asked.

"No. That's just Adam's way." Sylar shook his head. "He's never do this to someone with a choice."

"How long have you been.. a vampire?" Peter kept asking.

"Since.. 1918. That's when Adam found me. Dying at Spanish flu." Sylar sighed.

"What was it like? Did it..hurt?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, like hell. But what Adam did was a lot harder." Sylar chuckled bitterly. "Many people like..us.. don't have the strenght to do what he did."

"I don't get it. Didn't he just bite?" Peter asked.

"Not.. really. When we..taste, human blood, I mean, it's almost impossible to stop it." Sylar said, sounding like he really knew what he was saying.

"But Adam did?" Peter asked, trying to tell himself that he should not be afraid of vampires.

They sat down onto the huge rock.

"Yeah. First with me, and then with his wife, Meredith." Sylar nodded.

"Is Adam the reason you don't kill?" Peter asked.

"Not the only reason.. I.. don't want to be..a monster." Sylar said sadly.

Peter put his hand on Sylar's shoulder, as to confort him. As if it could.

"My family, we're sort of like vegetarians. We only drink the blood of animals. But it's like a human living on tofu. It keeps you strong, but doesn't fully satisfy." Sylar said. "Drinking your blood would be a whole different story."

Peter tried to smile, but that wasn't funny to him. Not at all.

"Bob Bishop.. did other vampires kill him, then?" he asked.

"Yeah. There are others. We run into them everyone once in a while." Sylar nodded.

"Can others in your family read minds?" Peter then asked.

"No. Just me. But.. Claire can see the future."

"I bet she saw me coming.." Peter sighed.

"Claire's visions are subjective. The future can change." Sylar said before he stood up, and jumped on another huge rock. Peter just chuckled.

_What if one day he might just give in and kill me? _

* * *

**I will update soon!**


	11. Meeting the Gray family

**The new chapter. Please review!**

Sylar and Peter were standing outside Peter's house.

"I'm gonna show you my place tomorrow." Sylar said, and took Peter's hand.

"What..? Like, meet your family?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Sylar chuckled.

"But.. what if they won't like me?" Peter asked, sounding doubtful.

"You mean you're actually more concerned about the fact that they won't like you, not the fact that they're all vampires?" Sylar asked, smirking.  
"Well…yeah." Peter blushed.

Sylar smiled and stroked Peter's cheek.

Then he suddenly tensed up.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Complications. I'll come and pick you up tomorrow." Sylar said, and quickly walked to his car and left the driveway.

Peter blinked and looked after Sylar.

Then he realized what Sylar had meant. Isaac was coming.

He got out of his car, gave Peter a smile, and then turned to help his father, Daniel Linderman, who Peter had met once, briefly, out of the car, and helped him sit onto his wheelchair.

"Hi, Peter." Isaac said, still smiling.

"Hi.." Peter smiled back. "Came to visit dad?" he asked, trying not to notice Isaac looking at him.

"No, we came to visit your flat screen. First game of the season." Daniel chuckled.

"Oh." Peter said, and then Arthur came out.

"Daniel, Isaac!" he shouted, and took the wheelchair from Isaac and started to help Daniel up the stairs.

"Anything new on that Bob Bishop case?" Daniel asked.

"No. But I don't think it's a bear." Arthur said.

"I never thought it was." Daniel chuckled.

"Just keep the kids off the woods in your neighborhood, ok?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." Daniel nodded.

"How've you been?" Isaac asked Peter.

"Um.. kinda good, actually." Peter said, thinking of Sylar.

"Good." Isaac nodded.

The next day Sylar came, and picked Peter up, and they drove to Sylar's house.

It was in the woods, and it was huge. And modern. A lot more modern Peter thought it would have been.

"Whoa. This place is incredible." Peter gasped as they walked in.

"Thanks.." Sylar said, sounding rather nervous as he took Peter's coat off.

"So, your family doesn't mind you're..gay?" Peter asked.

"No, not really." Sylar shook his head. He put his hand on Peter's waist, pulling him closer as to protect him.

"Here's comes the human." Peter heard someone say in the kitchen. He immediately blushed and got nervous.

"Hello, Peter." Meredith came to him right away and hugged him.

"Oh, hi." Peter mumbled.

"I hope you're hungry." Adam smiled and continued to cook something.

"Yeah, absolutely." Peter lied.

"He already ate." Sylar said.

Then Tracy lost it. She broke a bowl full of salad.

Meredith, Adam, West, Peter and Sylar all turned to her. So pretty much everyone in the room.

"Awesome." Tracy hissed.

"It's just that.. Sylar told me you guys don't eat, so.." Peter tried to explain, turning even more red every second.

"That's very kind of you, Peter." Meredith smiled, seemingly ashamed of Tracy.

"Look, guys, it's just that, you two have become public now.." West spoke, but he was interrupted.

"No, West." Adam said.

"No, he should know. The whole family will suffer if this relationship of yours ends badly." Tracy said.

"Badly as in.. I'd become the meal." Peter murmured.

Sylar tightened his grip on Peter's waist.

Everyone except Peter and Sylar laughed a little.

Then suddenly Claire and Zach walked into the room.

"Peter!" Claire shouted and came to hug Peter.

"Wow, Sylar is right, you do smell good." Claire said.

"Claire..shut up." Sylar mumbled. Peter just smiled at him.

Peter turned to Zach, and saw him staring at him dangerously.

"Oh, don't mind Zach. He is our newest vegetarian." Adam explained.

"Nice to meet you." Zach said, trying to sound polite.

"Yeah." Peter nodded.

"I'm gonna show him the rest of the house." Sylar said, and grabbed Peter and pulled him out of the room as quickly as he could.

"_Oh man.. that was not..good. But it seems like Sylar is not going anywhere anytime soon. I still wonder if he loves me as much as I love him.."_

**I will update as soon as possible!**


	12. In his bedroom

**Ok, I am sorry it took me so long to make this chapter. I have been lazy, I admit it. But here it is now, anyhow:)**

* * *

"Peter, honestly, I'm so sorry about that..", Sylar sighed as they walked up to his room.

"No, uh..don't worry about it", Peter mumbled.

They walked quietly. It was a huge house, so it took a while to walk upstairs to Sylar's bedroom.

_We're going into his bedroom.._

And the room was nothing Peter had pictured.

"No bed?" Peter gasped, as he saw a room full of books, music, and some weirdo couch look-alike. But no bed.

"No, I don't sleep..", Sylar chuckled.

"Not ever?" Peter asked, turning to Sylar.

"No", Sylar shook his head, and smiled a little.

Peter walked to Sylar's music collection, and pressed play on the cd-player.

Some instrumental, beautiful music started to play calmly.

"Dance with me..", Sylar whispered from behind Peter. He had wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, and was now resting his head on Peter's shoulder.

"I can't dance..", Peter mumbled, blushing.

"You know I could make you", Sylar reminded, and slowly turned Peter around, and took his hand, and they started to dance calmly, even without Peter's permission.

Sylar slowly turned Peter around, and Peter tried clumslily to keep up with Sylar's smooth moves.

"I'm not scared of you..", Peter mumbled against Sylar's chest. He couldn't hear Sylar's heartbeat.

"I think you shouldn't have said that..", Sylar laughed a little.

Before Peter could say anything, Sylar had again grabbed Peter from the back of his tighs, and they were suddenly flying, outside, in the woods from tree to tree.

Sylar stopped at one tree.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, smiling.

"I think so", Peter said.

"Then close your eyes", Sylar said, and Peter did so.

He could feel the wind, and it felt like he was flying.

And before he knew it, they were on top of the tallest tree in the whole forest.

"This kind of stuff just doesn't happen..", Peter gasped.

"It does in my world..", Sylar laughed.

_Am I a part of his world?_

For a while they just looked at each other, smiling.

* * *

Later, after Sylar had showed Peter his piano playing skills, Sylar dropped him home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Sylar smiled, touching Peter's cheek.

"Of course", Peter nodded.

Sylar smiled softly, and then just..left.

_Oh man.. is he ever gonna kiss me?_

Peter sighed a little, but he was still too happy to be upset, and walked in to his home, and straight to his room.

* * *

**I will update soon. Reviews?**


	13. First Kiss

**Here's the newest chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, again.**

The next day Peter woke up really early, and as he went downstairs, he heard his dad talk to someone on the phone.

"No, we haven't found the killer yet", Arthur sighed on the phone.

Peter's heart almost stopped.

_Vampires?_

The one on the other line said something, and Arthur answered: "Yes, a bare human foot. But he seems to be heading out of town, so it's not our problem anymore anyway". And with that Arthur hung up, and immediately turned to Peter, as if he'd know he had been standing there the whole time.

"You awake already?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Umm..yeah..couldn't sleep..", Peter mumbled, and walked into the kitchen.

Arthur followed him quietly.

"So, have you got any girlfriends?" he asked, sitting down.

"Umm.. well, no, not girlfriends..", Peter mumbled, blushing.

"What? Are you..like..into boys?" Arthur asked.

"I guess so", Peter shook his shoulders.

"Yeah, me and your mom kinda always knew it anyway", Arthur said.

"You did?" Peter asked.

"Deffinitely", Arthur nodded casually. "So, have you got any boyfriends?" he continued.

"Are we really gonna talk about this?" Peter asked.

"I guess not. But just so you know, that Luke kid really seems to like you. He came here the other day, when you were out, and asked for you", Arthur said.

_Awesome..._

"Oh.. well, he's just a friend, really", Peter said.

"Got it. No boy talk now. I have to head to work anyway. I'll see you tonight", Arthur said, and walked out of the door and out of the house.

_That went..pretty well.._

Later that night Peter was talking to Nathan over the phone.

"So, how is mom?" he asked, reading a book at the same time. Nathan tended to rant a lot.

"She's freaking out. Apparently she just realised that she has been a terrible mother, because she let you go", Nathan explained, amusement sounding in his voice.

"Tell her I'm fine, and that I wanna stay here for a while", Peter said, smiling at the thought.

"What? I thought you hated the idea of living there..", Nathan reminded.

"Umm.. I did..", Peter said.

"Okay, who is he?" Nathan asked immediately. Yes, he knew, had always known, that Peter was gay. Even before Peter had known it himself.

"He is.. incredible..", Peter smiled.

"Oh! Tell me all about it!" Nathan almost sounded too excited.

And that moment Peter saw Sylar sitting on the other side of his bed, smiling at him.

"I..gotta go. I'll talk to you later", Peter said and hung up.

He moved closer to Sylar, slowly and carefully, though.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Peter asked.  
"Not long", Sylar kept smiling, taking Peter's hand in his.

"How did you get in here?" Peter then asked. He was begging to be too nervous to talk.

"The window, silly", Sylar laughed a little.

"And I assume that wasn't the first time you..you did it?" Peter asked.

"No. I really like to watch you sleep", Sylar confessed.

"Oh.. okay", Peter laughed nervously.

"Let me ask you something, ok?" Sylar asked, moving even closer to Peter.

"Yeah?" Peter asked, but he really only paid attention on their closeness.

"We are together, as a couple, aren't we?" Sylar asked.

"I..guess so, yeah", Peter nodded.

"So..would it be okay for me to kiss you, then?" Sylar asked shily, looking down.

"Yes", Peter said, smiling.

Sylar looked up, and smiled, too. "Just stay still", he whispered, and moved his face closer to Peter's.

_Oh my God.. _

As their lips met, it all made sence to Peter. Everything. He knew he loved Sylar, and he knew Sylar loved him back, and he knew that they were meant to be. Forever.

Peter was so deep in his thoughts, that almost forgot to kiss Sylar back, but he did, passionately. And so did Sylar. But suddenly, just when things were begging to get more interesting, Sylar suddenly jumped up, and to the other side of the room.

"I..what's wrong?" Peter asked, sounding sad.

Sylar was quiet, and looked away.

_I knew I did everything wrong.. Now he's gonna leave me.._

Peter bit his lip. And waited.

"I'm too strong", Sylar sighed.

"I wish I could say the same thing about me", Peter mumbled.

"I can never ever lose control with you", Sylar said, and was starting to leave, when Peter suddenly said: "Please don't go", and that made Sylar turn around, walk back to Peter, and wrap his arms around him.

They lied on the bed for a long time, but then Peter's eyes were begging to drift closed, and he fell alseep peacefully. But before he did so, he wrapped his arms around Sylar's upper body more tightly, as to make sure that he would not go. And he did. He never would..

And Peter was so grateful for that.

**Reviews?**


	14. The Danger

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy:) And this chapter is dedicated to "Sh00ter", who is one of my most loyal readers:) Thanks!:D I hope you, and all, like this chapter!**

"Umm, dad?" Peter asked shily, handing his father another beer.

"What, Pete?" he asked.

"I..uh.. do you remember when we talked about..you know..me being into boys..?" Peter asked nervously.

"Yup", Arthur nodded, turning to Peter. "What? You dating now?"

"Kind of..for a while, actually. With this guy named Sylar, I mean, Gabriel. Gabriel Gray", Peter said.

"Oh that kid, who saved you, right?" Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Well, at least now we all know why he did it. To get to have his way with you, that is", Arthur snapped.

"No, he's not like that. He's..great", Peter smiled.

"Huh..great? Well, when can I meet this "great" Gabriel?" Arthur asked.

"Now, actually. He is right outside", Peter said and walked out of the room.

"Okay, dad isn't very subtle. So..just..", Peter was very nervous as he spoke to Sylar.

Sylar wrapped his arms around Peter. "Relax", he whispered into his ear. "I can handle it."

And with that they went back to Arthur.

"Dad, this is Sy-..Gabriel", Peter said, taking Sylar's hand in his.

"Hi, Gabriel", Arthur said rather coldly, standing up from the kitchen chair.

"Hello, Mr. Petrelli. It's nice to meet you", Sylar said, offering his hand, which Arthur took, and they shook hands.

"So, what are you kids planning to do today?" Arthur asked.

"We're going to go play football with my family", Sylar said.

"Peter, playing football? That I'd like to see", Arthur chuckled a little.

"Dad..", Peter blushed.

"But fine. Bring him back early", Arthur said.

"I will", Sylar said, and they walked out of the house.

"Sorry if my dad was too rude", Peter said as he and Sylar walked towards the football court.

"Don't worry", Sylar smirked and kissed Peter briefly.

"Let's go", he whispered as they walked towards the rest of the Gray family.

"Hi, Peter", Claire smirked and hugged Peter.

"Hi..", Peter said quietly.

Then Sylar was suddenly at the court, and Meredith had walked to Peter.

"Would you care to be the judge, sweety?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, sure", Peter smiled.

Then the game begun. All of the family members, except Meredith, played, and it was fun to watch.

_I really wish to be a part of that family.._

But then, out of nowhere, Claire shouted : "Stop!"

Everyone stopped, and looked at her.

"Peter..Sylar, take him away from here, now!" Claire shouted at Sylar, but it was too late.

Peter saw three people walking closer to them.

Vampires. That was obvious.

_Oh God, this is all my fault.._

Sylar walked to Peter, and hid Peter behind him. As if that would help.

"Hello", one of the vampires smirked at Adam.

"Hello. May I ask who are you?" Adam asked calmly.

The whole family was now standing before Peter, so none of the intruders would realise he's a human.

"My name is Edgar. This is Lydia", Edgar said, pointing at the woman. "And this is Samuel", he continued, now pointing at the man.

"My name is Adam, and this is my family", Adam said, trying not to sound worried.

"So, it seems like you were in the middle of a game. Mind if we join?" Edgar asked.

"Um..why not. Some of us were leaving, anyway", Meredith said, and gave Sylar a sign that it was soon a good time to leave.

"Wonderful. Let's play", Lydia smirked.

But then it happened. The wind blew Peter's scent closer to the vampires, and Samuel had realised it.

"You brought a human", he hissed.

Suddenly all of the Gray's were in front of Peter, protecting him every possible way, Sylar's arms wrapped around Peter's smaller body.

"He's with us, you should leave", Adam said angrily.

"Our apologies. We'll go now", Edgar said, obviously not wanting any fight to begin.

"Samuel", he said, trying to get Samuel to leave, also.

But Samuel's eyes were locked on Sylar, his expression, his obsession to protect Peter. It facinated him.

"Fine, let's go", he said, and then they just..left.

Peter was just about to sigh for relief, but then Sylar was already pulling him towards his car.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, sounding scared, and feeling like it, too.

"Samuel's a hunter. He's gonna come after you. We have to get you somewhere safe, as soon as possible, as far away from here as we can", Sylar hissed as he closed the car doors.

"W..What?" Peter asked, turning white.

_You have got to be kidding me.._

**Reviews?**


	15. I Love You

**The new chapter. A little darker than the last ones, but I hope you enjoy:)**

"What are you talking about? Pull over!" Peter shouted at Sylar.

"No! I can't! We have to get you somewhere safe!" Sylar shouted back.

"No! My dad..he..he's in danger just as much as I am", Peter said.

"Do you honestly think that?" Sylar snapped.

"Well..no, but..pull over, God damnit!" Peter yelled, tears filling his eyes.

Then Sylar did it. He pulled over into the woods and leaned over to Peter, taking his hands in his own and kissing them.

"I have to get you safe. That's all that matters now", Sylar whispered.

"Why?" Peter asked weakly.

"Because I love you", Sylar said sadly and then released Peter's hands and re-started driving towards..well, somewhere.

_I love you, too, baby..._

"Sylar..I have to..I have to go home", Peter said.

"No, you can't. Like I said", Sylar said.

"But..my dad, he has to know what's going on. He has to know why I'm leaving", Peter said, and grabbed Sylar's hand.

"Please..I'm begging you. Just let me see him.. If you love me, you'll do this one thing for me", Peter said.

"..Alright. But you'll be quick, ok?"

"Yeah", Peter said.

Peter walked inside the house and immediately caught Arthur's attention.

"How come it took you this long? Where's the boy? Oh you haven't done it, have you, Peter? Cause I have no idea what to tell you about that", Arthur babbled as he followed Peter upstairs.

"We broke up, okay?" Peter lied and walked into his room.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"We just..broke up. And I have to leave", Peter said.

"But, Peter! Where are you gonna go? Your mom's not home", Arthur said.

"I'm not going to mom's. I'm just..dad..just let me go. I will be back, I promise.. I just have to..clear my head", Peter said.

"..I just got you back, Peter", Arthur said sadly.

"I know, dad..It's just.. I don't belong here, I don't..I have to go. Please, will you let me?" Peter asked and turned to Arthur.

"Fine", Arthur said after a while.

Peter had just finished packing and he headed to the door.

"You'll be back, right?" Arthur shouted after him.

"As soon as I can", Peter promised and started his car and drove off the driveway.

_I cannot believe this..Just when things were begging to work.._

Peter cried a little as he drove the cold and dark road.

Suddenly he was startled by a knock on his door. Sylar, of course.

"Hey..why don't you let me drive?" he asked calmly and sat on the driver's seat.

"I will..I will be back, right? I promised my dad I'd be back", Peter cried out.

"Of..of course. I promise", Sylar said.

"You're lying", Peter said, and they were quiet the whole way back to Sylar's house.

"Okay, here's the deal", Adam said as he had everyone's attention. Peter just spotted Edgar standing next to him.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sylar hissed and wrapped his arms around Peter's shoulder.

"This isn't my fight anymore. Samuel is way over his head. And let's just say that Lydia would follow him pretty much anywhere..I'm just here to tell you that do not think less about them. They might surprise you", and with that Edgar dissapeared into the night.

"So..we drive Peter away from Samuel. But there's one problem. If Sylar will do it, Samuel will know. He saw Sylar's attraction to Peter back at the football court", Adam said.

"We will do it!" Claire said, and took Zach's hand.

"Claire..will you shut up while you're at it? Peter doesn't need anyone to make him feel even worse", Tracy snapped.

Peter was surprised. What changed her mind about him?

"Yeah, yeah", Claire nodded and took Peter's hand, walking him towards her car.

"Wait!" Peter said, releasing his hand and walking back to Sylar.

"We will be together again, won't we?" Peter whispered, resting his head on Sylar's chest.

"Always, baby..", Sylar whispered back.

Peter closed his eyes and smiled.

"I love you, too", he said.

Sylar smiled at him and cupped his cheeks to kiss him passionately.

When he was done, he said: "I'll protect you, no matter what happens. You are my life now."

Peter smiled a little and nodded.

"And you are mine."

And then, before Peter knew it, he was in the car with Claire and Zach. No Sylar..Sylar had stayed where he was..Without him..

_I just wish I get to see him smile again.._

Peter looked out of the window and sighed.

**As I said, dark chapter:P Hehe! Reviews?**


	16. Costa Verde

**Here's the new chap. I'm sorry it took me so long to write it, but here it is.**

Peter was quiet the whole drive to..anywhere, basically. As long as it was far away from Samuel.

He called Nathan along the way, but he didn't answer, so he left a voice-mail.

"Hey, Nate, it's me. I'm not in New York anymore. But I'm ok. I'll let you know more later. Give my best to mom. Bye", Peter said sadly and ended the voice-mail.

"Hey, Petey, are you ok?" Claire asked from the front seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine..", Peter mumbled.

"Alrighty. So, next stop: Costa Verde! What do you think?" Claire grinned.  
"Sounds great", Peter said quietly.

They checked into a hotel room and right the second they got into the room Sylar called Peter.

"Hey, babe, are you ok?" Sylar asked on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You?" Peter asked.

"I'm okay. But.. we lost track of Samuel", Sylar mumbled.

"Oh..", Peter said.  
"Don't worry. Some of us are going back to protect your dad. And you and I..we're gonna go somewhere..alone. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again. I love you", Sylar said. He sounded so serious.

"I love you too", Peter said.

And then Sylar ended the call.

"Hey, Petey, come here!" Claire yelled from the other room.

Peter walked there. Claire was holding a drawing.

"What's that?" Peter asked.  
"I drew it while you were talking to your love-bunny", Claire joked.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, what?" Zach asked too and looked at Claire.

"Umm.. I don't know. Whatever. Anyway, I drew it. Do you regocnize the place?" Claire asked and held the drawing closer to Peter.  
"Yeah. That's the gym of my old school", Peter said.

"You mean here, in Costa Verde?" Zach asked.

"Well, yeah. I lived here a while ago. A long time ago, actually", Peter explained.

"Okay, good", Claire nodded. "Now we need a plan."

After a while Peter was alone in the hotel room.

Claire and Zach were out buying food for him.

Suddenly his phone rang again. It said "Nathan".

"Hey, Nate", Peter answered.

"Not exactly", he heard Samuel's voice.

_Oh, God.._

"What..what do you want?" Peter asked. He couldn't help but to sound scared.

"Well, let's just say that if you don't do as I say, you can say bye bye to your mommy and your brother", Samuel chuckled over the phone.

"Don't hurt them!" Peter shouted.

"Relax. All I want for you to do is to come to that old school of yours in here. Into the gym. Can you do that? Alone?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah..", Peter sighed.

"I'll see you soon", Samuel said and ended the call.

Peter bit his lip. He had no other choice but to obey. This would be the end of him.

_At least I got to love Sylar. And I wouldn't take that back for the world.._

**-Reviews?**


	17. A Set up

**Again, sorry for taking sooo long to make this chap. But anyhow, here is is now!**

Peter took a cab to his old school.

He was nervous.. But he had to do this. For Nathan. And for his mom.

Maybe dying in place of someone he loved was something better than dying otherwise..

_Ok, here we go.._

Peter walked into the old gym.

It was quiet there. he didn't see anyone.

But then he heard Nathan's voice shout:" Pete!"

Peter started to look around nervously, and then heard that the sound was coming from the old closet where they kept all basketballs and footballs and stuff like that.

He opened the closet and saw only a video camera with a video on.

It was the summer when Peter and Nathan had those water fights.

This was a set up.

_Oh, God.._

"Come on, Pete, one more time", Nathan said on the vid.

"No. I'm tired of losing", Little Peter mumbled.

Then Peter heard Samuel laugh behind him.

He quickly turned to him.

"That is certainly my favorite part. You were a stubborn child", Samuel smirked and then pushed Peter against the wall.

Peter winched in pain.

"They're..not even here", Peter mumbled. he was a little disturbed by the fact that Samuel was stroking his face with his other hand.

_Gross.. Is everyone really gay..?_

But then Peter realised it. Samuel was breathing in his scent. Getting the taste of his blood.. His smell. It just made his hunger grow.

"You just made it too easy", Samuel smiled evilly and took the video camera from the closet and started to film Peter.

"Now, let's film, shall we? To make things more entertaining", Samuel grinned and stepped away from Peter a little and filmed.

"I borrow this from your house. Don't mind? Good", Samuel chuckled.

Peter was so scared..

"That'll break Sylar's little cold heart", Samuel laughed as he filmed Peter's face.

"Sylar has nothing to do with this!" Peter yelled and pushed Samuel a little.

"Oh yes, he does. His rage will be so entertaining", Samuel laughed.

Peter had his pepper spray with him.. So he planned on using it.

He sprayed it on Samuel's face and tried to run away, but Samuel caught up with him and threw him to the other side of the room.

Peter hit his head. He knew his head begun to bleed.

"beautiful", Samuel said as he walked to Peter.

Samuel took Peter's hand in his and almost tried to taste the blood.

"Sylar was a fool. Why didn't he turn you? You wouldn't be here if he would have..", Samuel mumbled.

Then Samuel moved his hand to Peter's leg, and he broke it.

Peter started to scream in pain.

"Tell Sylar how much it hurts! Tell him!" Samuel yelled.

"NO!" Peter yelled and tried to look away, but he couldn't really do anything but to think of the pain.

"Tell him!" Samuel yelled, but his yell was been cut off as Sylar suddenly came along and pushed Samuel away.

_Thank God!_

"Peter, stay still", he demanded as he and Samuel begun to fight.

"You're alone. Cause you're faster. But not stronger", Samuel chuckled as he pinned Sylar against the wall, choking him.

"I'm strong enough to kill you, sick bastard..", Sylar hissed and then kicked Samuel off of him and to the ground.

Sylar ran to Peter as fast as possible.

"I'm so sorry..", Sylar mumbled as he lifted Peter up.

But before they could escape, Samuel grabbed Sylar's leg.

And then they fell to the ground, and Peter fell further from Sylar.

He yelled. He was in so much pain.

Sylar and Samuel fought, but then Samuel pushed Sylar against the wall again, and then ran to Peter and without thinking, bit his arm. He was sucking his blood.

Peter screamed in agony. This pain was worse than any other pain he had ever felt in his life.

But Samuel couldn't continue long. Sylar pushed Samuel away almost immediately.

Sylar was so angry. He was gonna kill Samuel.

And Peter was in so much pain that he thought he'd die right there and then.

Sylar was gonna kill Samuel, but then suddenly Adam, Claire, Zach and West came in.

Adam walked to Sylar and said: "Stop. Remember who you are."

Sylar stopped and ran to Peter.

Claire was already there.

"It's ok, Peter", she tried to calm him.

"Oh God..", she gasped as she smelled the blood.

"Adam!" she yelled.

Adam walked to them quickly and looked at the damage.

"Set the fire!" Adam yelled back to Zach and West.

"Use the floorboards", Zach said as he and West tore the wooden floor apart.

"Claire, we need you!" Zach yelled.

Claire ran to them and as Zach and West held Samuel down, Claire removed his head.

Peter saw it and then he was screaming in agony and in horror. It was so violent.

Zach, Claire and West threw Samuel's body into the fire.

"She's losing too much blood", Adam said to Sylar.

"It's the venom", Sylar said.

"Are you gonna let the change happen?" Adam said.

"No. What's my other option?" Sylar asked.

Claire ran to them.

"It's gonna happen, Sylar", she said.

"NO!" Sylar yelled.

"Claire, give me your belt and tie it around my hand", Adam said as he pressed his hand on Peter's broken leg, which was now bleeding.

Claire did so.

"My other option?" Sylar yelled.

"Go", Adam said to Claire, and Claire obeyed.

Peter was in so much pain. Was this gonna be the end of him?

"Try to suck the venom out", Adam said.  
"I won't be able to stop", Sylar said.

"You're gonna have to find the will to stop!" Adam said.

"She only has minutes left", Adam continued.

"I'll make it go away..", Sylar said.

"I'll make the pain go, Peter..", Sylar said again as he lowered his mouth on the bitemarks on Peter's arm.

And then Sylar begun to suck the venom out.

Peter started to feel a little bit better.

"Sylar, stop now", Adam said after a little while. "You're killing him. His blood is already clean", he said.

Sylar almost couldn't stop. Peter's blood tasted so good.

And before Peter knew what happened, everything turned black.

**Reviews?**


	18. Always

**Here's the new chapter! It's a lot longer than the last ones, but I just felt like I could finish this fic now:) **

"Pete? Are you awake?" Nathan asked as he saw Peter trying to open his eyes.

"..Nathan?" Peter mumbled and opened his eyes.

"Yeah, hi", Nathan smiled at him.

They were in a hospital.

And then million things came into Peter's mind. Samuel, his dad, his mom, the Gray's, but most of all..Sylar.

"Sylar. Where is he?" he asked.

"Asleep", Nathan said and turned to look at Sylar who was obviously pretending to be asleep on the chair next to the bed.

"He hasn't left the room even once."

"Dad's at the cafeteria. Mom is on a business trip so she couldn't come here, but she's so worried about you", Nathan explained.

"What happened to me?" Peter asked. He remembered it all, but wanted to hear what had been told to Nathan.

"Well, you fell down the stairs and broke your leg. And you hit your head pretty bad. I don't know where the scar to your hand came, but it probably came while you went through a window."

"Sylar and his dad came to convice you to go back home. They got you into the hospital and called me and dad", Nathan said.

"..Sounds like me", Peter mumbled. He didn't like lying to Nathan.

"I'm so sorry", Nathan sighed and tried his best to hug Peter.

"I'll text mom and tell her you're ok", Nathan said and got out his phone.

"Anyway, you will love Beverly Hills. There's sunny every day", Nathan said.

"Beverly Hills? What? No! I wanna stay in New York", Peter said angrily.

"Oh..okay. We'll talk later about that", Nathan said.

"Could you get dad? I was pretty harsh to him. And I want to apologise", Peter asked.

"Yeah, sure", Nathan said and left the room.

As soon as Nathan had closed the door after him, Sylar opened his eyes and walked to Peter.

"What happened, really? Where's Samuel?" Peter asked.

"He's dead", Sylar said and stroked Peter's face with his hand.

"But Lydia is still free."

"I'm alive because of you. Thank you", Peter said.

Sylar removed his hand from Peter's face.

"You're here because of me", Sylar said angrily. He seemed to be angry at himself.

"I thought I wasn't gonna be able to stop..It was..terrible", Sylar mumbled.

"But you did stop", Peter reminded him.

"Peter, you have to move to Beverly Hills. So I can't hurt you anymore", Sylar said. It seemed to be very hard for him to say that.

_What? No way! Never!_

"What are you talking about? No! You can't..leave me, I can't leave you. I love you. We can't be apart! Do you understand me?" Peter shouted.

"I know, I know!" Sylar groaned.

"We can't be apart", Peter repeated, so Sylar would definitely understand.

"I'm here. I won't leave you", Sylar said after a little while of thinking.

"You can't say stuff like that to me, ever. Ok?" Peter said sadly.

"I understand", Sylar said.

Peter nodded.

"Where else would I go?" Sylar mumbled and kissed Peter's forehead.

After the whole thing was over, it was time for prom.

Arthur had agreed for Sylar to take Peter to the prom, but he wasn't happy about it.

It was a little hard for Peter to walk, because he had a cast on his broken leg.

As Peter walked down the stairs, Sylar couldn't take his eyes off of him. Sylar loved him. And Peter loved Sylar right back.

"You're perfect", Sylar smiled and as Peter walked to him, Sylar kissed him quickly while Arthur looked at him angrily.

"I'll take care of him, don't worry", Sylar said as he saw Arthur's face.

"Uh-huh. I've heard that one before", Arthur mumbled.

"Peter", Arthur stopped him before he left the house.

Sylar walked outside just in case Arthur was gonna say something bad about him.

"I put a new pepper spray to your bag", Arthur said.

"Dad", Peter groaned.

"And you look great", Arthur added.

"Thanks", Peter smiled and then he walked to Sylar.

They arrived to the prom, and Sylar went to park the car and Peter sat on a bench to wait for him.

Then he saw Isaac walking towards him.

"Hi, Pete", he smiled.

"Hi", Peter tried to smile. He wasn't really sure why he was there.

"You look nice", Isaac smiled and sat next to him.

"Thanks", Peter said. "You, too."

"Are you coming to the prom? Do you have a date?" he continued.

"No", Isaac chuckled.

"My dad told me to come talk to you. He said he'd pay me 20 bucks", Isaac said.

"Well, let's hear it then", Peter said.

"Okay. He said.. "We'll be watching you"..or something", Isaac said.

"Oh..okay? What does that mean?" Peter chuckled.

"I don't know", Isaac shook his shoulders. But Peter had a feeling he knew.

"Well, tell him thanks. And to pay", Peter said.

"Okay", Isaac laughed nervously.

Then Sylar walked to them pretty quickly and he looked angry. Not at Peter though. At Isaac.

"Isaac. I can take it from here", Sylar said coldly and Peter stood up and walked to him and Sylar put his arm around Peter's waist.

"Bye, Peter", Isaac said as he returned Sylar's cold look and left.

"I leave you for a minute and the wolfs come", Sylar chuckled. It was probably supposed to be a joke, but Peter didn't know what he meant.

They took their prom picture and walked into the house that the party was thrown at.

Everyone was pretty much dancing.

Peter spotted Elle and Luke and waved at them.

They waved back and smiled.

He also saw Eden and Mohinder and waved at them also.

They waved back.

"Do you wanna go outside?" Sylar asked.

"Yes", Peter smiled and they walked outside.

They walked to the spot outside where people were dancing at.

But they all left a little after Peter and Sylar arrived.

"Wanna dance?" Sylar asked.

"Dance? Me?" Peter chuckled.

"Why not?" Sylar smiled and lifted Peter a little so he didn't have to stand on his toes as they kissed.

"See, you're dancing", Sylar smiled.

"At prom", Peter added.

"Why did you save me?" Peter asked. He just couldn't leave it alone anymore.

"If you hadn't, I could be like you now."

"You don't know what you're saying. You don't want to be like me", Sylar said.

"I want you. Always", Peter said.

"I am not gonna end your life!" Sylar said. He seemed serious about that decision.

"I'm dying already, anyway. Every second I get older", Peter said.

"It's supposed to be like that", Sylar said.

"But I want to be like that. Claire said it would happen", Peter protested.

"Visions change. Future changes", Sylar said.

"Based on what people decide. I've decided that I want to be like you", Peter said.

"So you dream about becoming a monster", Sylar said.

"I dream about being with you forever", Peter corrected.

"Forever?" Sylar mumbled as he stroked Peter's face with his hand.

"And now you're ready?" Sylar asked as he leaned towards Peter's throat.

"Yes", Peter said, even though he was still a little insecure.

Peter thought Sylar was gonna do it.. but no.. he just kissed his neck.

"Is it not enough to have a long and happy life with me?" Sylar asked as he lifted his face up.

"Yeah. For now", Peter nodded.

Sylar leaned towards Peter and kissed him.

No matter what would happen, they would always love each other.

Peter knew what he wanted.

**Reviews? So, that's the end of this fic. What do you think? Please let me know:) P.S. I left out the last scene with Victoria aka Lydia, because I am not sure yet if I'm gonna do New Moon. But I probably will:) Anyway, thank you for reading this fic! You're all awesome:D More Pylar fics are coming from me soon:)**


End file.
